the magic of legendary
by DEPO LDH
Summary: ada legenda konyol disekolah Baekhyun, dan ia ingin sekali menemukan legenda tersebut agar percintaanya berjalan lancar. FF Baekyeol yang lama dan muncul kembali..hahahahahaha
1. Chapter 1

The magic of legendary (auditorium)

Pair:baekyeol

Genre:yaoi, romance

Yg bikin masih depo leedong donghae

Lagi2 author jiplak komik punyaan **SHAKI SHIUMI " THE LATENCY PERIOD OF LOVE"** habis feel nya dapet bgt. Author ambil legenda2, karakter dan apa ajah yg bagus yg ada dikomik tersebut. Jadi jangan salah paham okeh…..salam damai.

Baekhyun POV

Pada saat bulan purnama tiba, dan jika sepasang kekasih berciuman diauditorium tua yg terletak di bagian paling utara Gangnam High School ini, maka cinta mereka akan abadi. Dan aku ingin jika suatu hari nanti aku bisa melakukanya bersama orang yg aku sukai. Itulah salah satu legenda di sekolah ini.

"ketua osis…ketua osis…cepat buka pintunya" aku berteriak sekencang mungkin sambil menggedor gedor pintu ruangan ketua osis agar dibuka." Ketua osis! Maksud dari surat mu ini apa? Kenapa auditorium sekolah harus ditutup? Aku sebagai siswa gangnam high school tidak setuju. Cepat buka pintu sialan ini" nafasku memburu karena terlalu bersemangat berteriak.

"hei byun baekhyun cepat hentikan kelakuan bodohmu itu! ketua osis tidak ada ditempat, jadi percuma saja kau berteriak" aku mendengus kesal kearah namja yg kutahu bernama suho, dan dia menjabat sebagai sekertaris osis disekolah ini.

"cihhh" aku mencibir si sekertaris itu dan berlari kearah kelasku

Sesampainya dikelas aku sudah disambut oleh kedua temanku yg paling tidak jelas didunia ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan oh sehuun dan kai.

"jadi kau sekarang sudah mau menyerah?"sindir kai sambil duduk diatas meja tepat dihadapanku.

"tidak semudah itu kim jongin, alias kai, alias kkamjong" dia membulatkan kedua matanya, kurasa karena panggilan yg kulontarkan barusan.

"hei…hei…jgn membuatnya patah semangat kai. Paling tidak si baekhyun mempunyai tujuan hidup sekarang"sehun menyahut dan langsung kuhadiahi dead glare.

"apa kalian tak keberatan jika auditorium itu duhancurkan? "

"kurasa yg keberatan hanya kau saja baekhyun" kai, aku akan membunuhmu sekarang.

"tapi legendanya bagaimana? Padahal noonaku mengikuti legenda itu dan akhirnya sekarang dia menikah dengan kekasihnya" aku meletakkan kedua kepalaku diatas meja. Kenapa kehidupan remajaku sangat suram bila dibandingkan dengan remaja seusiaku?

"tapi mau bagaimana lagi?ketua osis saja tak ada, bahakan kita saja belum pernah melihat wajahnya"eumm…benar sekali kata sehuun. Sebenarnya aku juga belum pernah bertemu dengan ketua osis sekolah ini, dan aku rasa semua orang juga tidak tahu, kecuali si suho itu , mungkin sih. Aku tak tahu bagaimana sistem pemilihan ketua osis disekolah ini, sampai2 siswanya saja tidak tahu bagaimana wajah ketua osis dari tahun ketahun. Sepertinya ketua osis disekolah ini identitasnya tidak boleh diketahui. Itu menurutku.

"aku tak akan menyerah"teriakku sambil mengepalkan tangan kananku ke udara" tapi kalian berdua harus membantuku!"dan aku berakhir dengan memohon kepada mereka.

"shirooooo"teriak kai dan sehuun bersamaan" aku tak mau terlibat dengan mu, sehingga aku terlihat bodoh" kai mengucapkanya sambil menepuk nepuk punggungku pelan. Apa maksudnya? Apa dia turut prihatin.

Aku mendengus kesal kearah mereka dan berencana pergi ketoilet untuk mendinginkan pikiranku. Tapi ketika aku membuka pintu aku merasa menubruk sesuatu yang sangat besar dan tinggi. Aku hampir saja jatuh, tapi pinggangku ditahan oleh seseorang agar tidak jatuh.

"g-gommawo" aku menatap wajahnya sehingga membuat bicaraku gagap

"huaaa…maafkan dia, dia tak akan mengulanginya lagi"teriak sehun spontan sehingga membuatku melihat kearahnya. Dia terus saja membungkuk meminta maaf berulang-ulang sambil menggeser tubuhku agar berada dibelakangnya. Kenapa dia harus membuat tameng?memangnya siapa namja tinggi ini?

"byun baekhyun? Apa benar kau yg bernama byun baekhyun" seketika itu aku mengangkat wajahku untuk menatap kedua matanya. Tersirat tatapan yg amat sangat dingin disana, tiba2 tubuhku jadi merinding. Barulah aku sadar kalau sedari tadi aku belum menjawab pertanyaanya, dan akhirnya aku mengangguk meng-iyakan.

"kemari, dan ikut aku!" tanganku sempat ditarik oleh oh sehuun, tapi aku buru2 melepasnya karena penasaran dengan apa yg diinginkan namja ini.

"kaaaaai….kumohon selamatkan baekhyun" kudengar rengekan sehuun yg memohon mohon pada kai

"kita hanya bisa berdoa agar dia selamat"hah?kau pikir aku akan pergi berperang kai? Dan akhirnya suara mereka sudah tak terdengar lagi ditelingaku.

"ini ada surat untukmu" namja tinggi ini menyerahkan sebuah surat padaku. setelah kubuka ternyata surat tersebut dari ketua osis. Apa?dari ketua osis? Jadi dia sudah pernah melihatnya?

"kenapa ada padamu?" aku benar2 penasaran

"dia menitipkanya ketika kami bertemu diperpustakaan. Aku langsung menarik lenganya agar mendekat padaku.

"jadi kau sudah pernah bertemu denganya?bagaimana wajahnya?apa dia menyeramkan?laki2 atau perempuan" kudengar dia mendengus kearahku, aku hanya memproutkan bibirku.

"bukan itu permasalahanya. Sudahlah aku tak mau berurusan dengan namja bodoh seperti mu" namja itu mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkanku

"jadi kau pintar dong?" dia langsung berbalik kearahku"kalau kau pintar, berarti tahu aku maksud dari surat ini?"aku bertanya sambil melirihkan suaraku.

"sebenarnya nilai bahasa koreamu dapat berapa sih? Maksud dari surat ini saja kau tak tahu?" dia terlihat kesal dan mengambil surat itu dari tanganku."yang dikatakan oleh ketua osis itu maksudnya begini"huft…akhirnya dia mau memberitahu maksud dr surat tersebut" jika kau memang menyukai tempat tersebut, berilah contoh sesuatu yg menyenangkan yg bisa dilakukan diauditorium itu" aku hanya mengangguk anggukkan kepalaku."kau mengerti?"tanyanya sambil menatapku

"sebenarnya aku masih bingung" aku tersenyum kearahnya sambil menggaruk kepalaku." Tapi aku berniat mengadakan suatu acara yg keren di auditorium itu"ucapku sambil menerawang jauh keatas

"pabbo….apa kau tak sadar kalau auditorium itu kotor dan tua"

"kita bisa membersihkanya"aku langsung berbalik menatap kearahnya

"kenapa aku juga terlibat?"namja ini protes tak setuju

"karena kau yg membawakan surat ini, dan kau juga pintar, jadi kau harus membantuku"

Aku menyeret namja tinggi yg ternyata bernama park chanyeol. Baru kusadari namanya tertera di name tag depan seragamnya. Hehehehe. Chanyeol terlihat malas mengikutiku, tapi aku bersikeras menariknya untuk ke auditorium.

"sebenarnya kenapa sih kau bersikeras agar auditorium itu tidak ditutup?" mataku berbinar2 menatapnya karena kurasa chanyeol mulai tertarik dengan alasanku

"itu….."

"cukup, aku tak mau mendengar alasan yg pastinya sangat tidak masuk akal"dia menyela ucapanku sebelum aku bisa menjawab pertanyaanya. Aku hanya bisa memproutkan bibirku. Meskipun dia tak mau menderngarku alasanku, tapi aku terus saja bercerita tentang legenda tersebut.

Sesampainya disana aku melihat si sekertaris ketua osis itu berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya. Dari kejauhan aku sudah bisa melihat tatapan sinisnya.

"kalian tak boleh masuk"teriaknya ketika kami sudah dihadapanya. Hei…aku kan tidak tuli, kenapa dia harus berteriak.

"aku harus masuk, ketua osis menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu dengan auditorium ini"

"menyuruh melakukan apa?menyuruh menghancurkanya?"tanyanya dengan muka sinis

"chan…."eh…diamana park chanyeol?kenap tiba2 dia menghilang? Aku memberikan dead glare pada si suho menyebalkan itu dan pergi untuk mencari chanyeol.

Heeem….apa yg dilakukanya disana?waaaah….ternyata chanyeol menemukan jalan pintas untuk masuk kedalam auditorium ini melalui jendela. Aku yg melihatnya langsung ikut melompat I jendela yg tak terlalu tinggi itu.

"waah…kau hebat sekali chanyeol, menemukan jalan pintas kesini"aku memujinya, hitung2 agar dia mau membantuku setelah ini.

Aku menaiki tangga yg ada didekat jendela, aku berniat membuka jendela itu agar hawa segar bisa masuk kedalam sini. Disini terlalu lembab karena jarang dirawat.

"aku paling jago kalau disuruh memanjat ketempat yg tinggi"ucapku bangga sambil memutar tubuhku untuk melihat chanyeol. Tapi tangga ini seperti bergerak dan.

BRAAAK

Aku membuka mataku, kudapati wajah chanyeol berada sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Pantas saja tidak sakit, ternyata dia menangkapku waktu hendak terjatuh tadi, tapi aku rasa sekarang badanya yg sakit.

"baru saja menyombongkan diri kau langsung jatuh"aku hanya menggembungkan kedua pipiku dan menunduk"cepat minggir!kau kira tubuhmu itu ringan?"chanyeol berkata sambil mendorongku agar bangun dari atas tubuhnya.

Baekhyun POV end

Chanyeol POV

Anak bernama byun baekhyun ini sangat menyusahkanku saja, apa dia tidak tahu kalau pekerjaanku masih banyak. Sudah menyeretku ke auditorium, dia juga menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatasku.

"lantai disini sudah agak rapuh, untung saja ketika kau jatuh tadi lantainya tidak rusak"

"huwaaaaa"apalagi sekarang?aku menggerutu didalam hati

"hei…hei…baekhyun, apa yg kau lakukan disana?"aku melihatnya jatuh kedalam lubang lantai

"aku terjatuh bodoh"

"baru saja aku memperingatkanmu untuk hati2 karena lantainya rapuh kan?"

"cepatlah tarik aku keluar dari lubang ini"dia sepertinya tak menghiraukan ucapanku. Mulai kutarik tubuh kecilnya itu. Sesampainya dia diatas, dia berbalik dan aku merasa ada sesuatu yg salah.

"cepat pakai ini!"aku melempar jas sekolahku kearahnya

"untuk apa?"mulai lagi dengan pertanyaan bodohnya

"seragammu robek dibagian belakangnya"ucapku malas

"MWO?...ini sangat memalukan"baekhyun segera memakai jas yg kulempar tadi sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kuaras dia sekarang malu.

"kenapa harus malu?kita kan sesama namja. Meskipun kau telanjang disinipun aku tak akan tertarik"aku mendekatinya dan memakaikan jas ditubuhnya itu agar terlihat rapi.

"dasar strawberry kerdil, kau membuatku susah saja"aku menggerutu sambil mengancingkan jas yg dipakainya

"jangan panggil aku strawberry kerdil" mulai lagi kulihat pipi gembungnya itu. Nampak jelas sekali kalau dia sedang kesal

"lalu aku harus memanggilmu bagaimana? Itu salahmu karena memakai pin dengan motif strawberry di seragammu"

Kulihat dia berbalik memunggungiku dan mulai mengambil sapu yg tergeletak diujung ruangan. Aku duduk melihatnya, karena dari awal aku memang tidak ada niatan membantunya.

Chanyeol POV end

Baekhyun POV

Akhirnya ruangan ini bersih juga. Kulirik jam tanganku. Ternyata sudah sore, tapi untung saja chanyeol masih menemaniku disini, meskipun dia hanya duduk dan melihatku, tidak mau membantuku sama sekali.

Aku berjalan mendekati tiang yang ada diruangan ini. Aku melihat banyak sekali coretan-coretan nama pasangan yang terlihat sudah sangat lama sekali. Aku mengusap tiang tersebut, mengagumi legenda auditorium ini. Kurasakan kepalaku dipukul dari belakang, aku menoleh dan mendapati chanyeol berada dekat sekali dengan ku, karena dia berdiri tepat dibelakang punggungku.

"lihaaat…chanyeol, banyak sekali tulisan nama2 pasangan disini"aku mencoba mengalihkan debaran jantungku. Dan bodoh….karena pernyataanku barusan, chanyeol malah menunduk untuk melihat tulisan tersebut. Aku bisa mendengar deru nafasnya ditelingaku karena jarak hidungnya dan telingaku terlalu dekat.

"serahkan saja padaku"kulihat chanyeol menggambil bolpoin yang ada disakunya dan menuliskan sesuatu ditiang ini.

Mwo…kalian tahu apa yg kulihat?chanyeol menuliskan hal yg memalukan ditiang auditorium ini. Dia menulis" Byun Baekhyun, semoga cepat dapat jodoh". Huh…memalukan sekali

"kenapa kau tak menuliskan nama pasanganku saja?dari pada kau hanya mengolok2 ku?"

"memangnya kau punya pasangan?"benar sekali apa yg …aku hanya menunduk lesu

"bagi auditorium ini, coretan nama2 pasangan ini memiliki banyak sekali kenangan"aku mulai mengusap tiang yg berisi coretan nama2 tersebut

"kurasa akan ada orang yg benar2 menyukaimu dalam waktu dekat" aku melihat kearahnya, dan entahlah…dia menatapku dengan tatapan yg tidak seperti biasanya. Bukan tatapan dingin, tapi lebih tepat disebut sebagai tatapan yg hangat.

"sudah hampir gelap, sebaiknya kita pulang"chanyeol berkata sambil mengacak rambutku. Aku memegangi rambutku yg habis diacaknya dan tatapanku tertuju pada punggung lebarnya itu.

"tunggu" aku berlari mengejarnya" sebagai ucapan terimakasihku, kuberikan kau ini"aku melepas pin strawberry yg tadi kupakai dan langsung memasangnya di kemeja chanyeol, bersebelahan dengan name tagnya. Dia melirik pin strawberry dan melirikku secara bergantian. Aku tak mengerti maksudnya, jadi biarkan saja.

Aku berlari kekelas karena takut ditinggal oleh sehuun, karena kami selalu pulang berdua, terkadang bertiga dengan kai. Rumah kami dekat, masih satu kompleks, sedangkan sehuun, hyungnya bahkan akan menikahi noonaku.

"seragammu kenapa? Terlihat kebesaran"sehuun menyambutku dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Kemudian aku menceritakan kejadian yg aku alami tadi."cepat kembalikan jas yg kau pinjam itu. Di lokerku masih ada baju olahragaku"aku hanya mengangguk menuruti perkataanya.

Ketika aku sudah selesai berganti baju dengan seragam olahraga sehuun, aku berniat kembali kekelas untuk mengambil tasku. Tapi ditangga aku melihat chanyeol berjalan. Eh…kebetulan sekali, aku harus cepat2 mengembalikan jasnya ini.

"chanyeol tunggu"aku berteriak dan dia berhenti, kemudian menoleh kearahku"aku mau mengembalikan ini"kuberikan jas sekolahnya

"baju apa itu?"tanyanya agak sinis, menurutku

"ini seragam olahraga sehuun, dia meminjamkanya padaku" tiba2 saja jas yg akan kuberikan padanya ditarik dengan kasar. Aku tersentak kaget.

"sudah kau kembalikan?ayo kita pulang"kurasakan sehuun menepuk bahuku pelan dan mengajakku segera pulang

"aku tak butuh barang seperti ini"dan chanyeol melempar pin strawberry yg kuberikan tadi tepat kearahku, tapi denga sigap sehuun menangkapnya sebelum mengenai wajahku.

Hiks…hiks…

"kenapa kau menangis"Tanya sehuun panik. Aku juga tak tahu alasan mengapa aku menangis. Aku terus saja menangis sambil diseret sehuun untuk segera pulang.

…

Kini hari sudah malam, tapi aku terus saja mengingat kejadian saat chanyeol melempar pin ke arahku. ada rasa sakit didadaku saat melihat ekspresi mukanya, aku sangat takut jika dia membenciku. Hiks…hiks….lagi2 aku hanya bisa menangis. Pabbo…byun baekhyun pabbo.

Aku merasakan hawa dingin yang masuk lewat jendela kamarku. Aku baru sadar kalau hawa dingin itu berasal dari hujan deras diluar sana. Aku buru2 menutup jendela kamarku agar airnya tidak masuk kedalam.

Tapi sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu tentang jendela. Aku mencoba mengingatnya, dan…aku ingat kalau aku belum sempat menutup jendela2 ruang auditorium yg tadi siang sempat kubuka. Aku berlari menuruni tangga rumahku. Eommaku sempat bertanya mengapa aku terburu2 sekali, tapi aku hanya menjawab bahwa aku akan keluar sebentar menemui sehuun. Yap…aku berbohong, sebenarnya aku akan pergi keauditorium sekolahku untuk menutup jendela yg tadi pagi belum kututp. Aku berdoa agar aku selamat dari hujan lebat ini.

….

Aku sampai disekolah dengan keadaan basah kuyub. Kubulatkan tekadku untuk memasuki sekolah yg terlihat menyeramkan bila dimalam hari ini. Kulihat seorang penjaga sekolahku, aku menghampirinya dan berkata bahwa aku akan mengambil barangku yg ketinggalan. Dan aku juga sempat berpesan jika dalam waktu 30 menit aku tak keluar dari sekolah ini, maka aku memohon agar penjaga sekolah ini mencari keberadaanku. Setelah itu aku bergegas berlari kearah auditorium.

Dengan segera aku menutup beberapa jendela yg terbuka, tapi ketika hendak beranjak ke jendela selanjutnya aku terperosok kedasar lantai. Pabbo….aku terjatuh dilubang yg sama seperti siang tadi. aku mencoba berdiri, tapi ternyata kakiku terkilir. Aku mencoba menggerakkannya secara perlahan, masih terasa sakit. Aku berdiam dibawah sini, berharap agar siapa saja terutam oenjaga sekolah segera menemukanku.

Aku tak tahu sudah berapa lama aku terjebak disini. Aku mulai merasa ketakutan, kutautkan kesepuluh jariku, tanda bahwa aku sangat cemas. Lama kelamaan aku tak bisa menahanya lagi.

"hiks…hiks…tolong aku…hiks"aku memang namja lemah

"baekhyun apa kau disana"aku medengar suara seseorang. Aku tak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku, hanya mengencangkan tangisanku.

Bruuk

"sebenarnya apa yg kau lakukan disini eohh?"aku melihat park chanyeol dihadapanku. Tanpa berpikir lagi aku langsung memeluknya.

"chan..hiks…yeol…aku takut…hiks"aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku pada tubuh bidangnya.

"tenanglah…aku sudah disini"chanyeol mengusap punggungku pelan, mencoba menenangkanku.

"aku takut..hiks…aku takut chanyeol…marah padaku"

"kenapa aku harus marah padamu?"chanyeol mulai melepaskan pelukannya padaku. kini aku bisa melihat wajahnya dari cela2 sinar lampu diatas.

"wajahmu sangat menakutkan tadi sore….hiks, kau juga melempariku dengan pin strawberry yg sudah kuberikan padamu…hiks"

"mianhee…aku hanya merasa tidak suka melihat…."

"chanyeol….disini dingin… hiks…."aku menyela ucapanya dan chanyeol kembali memelukku

"aku tak akan membiarkanmu kedinginan, jadi berhentilah menangis" chanyeol menangkup kedua pipiku dengan tangan besarnya, lalu didekatkan wajahnya padaku. chanyeol mencium mata kiriku, lalu diciumnya mata kananku, dan yg terakhir dia mencium dahiku. Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dariku, tapi tak beberapa lama chanyeol terlihat mendekatkan wajahnya padaku lagi, aku hanya menutup mataku, dan…

"kami sudah datang….!kalian akan selamat"kudengar suara penjaga sekolah datang membantu kami untuk naik. Jika saja penjaga sekolah tidak datang, aku tak tahu apa yg akan terjadi selanjutnya diantara kami.

Hujan sudah reda dan Chanyeol mengantarkanku pulang kerumah dengan motornya. Dalam perjalanan kami sangat diam, aku hanya mampu memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang agar tidak jatuh. aku penasaran mengapa chanyeol bisa datang untuk menolongku. Karena tidak tahan akhirnya aku membuka pembicaraan.

"chanyeol…"aku sedikit berteriak karena suara berisik motor chanyeol"kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku datang kesekolah?"

"pabbo…."aku menggembungkan pipiku karena mendengar ucapanya barusan"penjaga sekolah memberitahuku kalau ada seorang siswa dengan ciri2 tubuh pendek, kecil, dan rambut seperti mangkok datang kesekolah malam2. Aku yakin kalau org pendek, kecil,dan punya rambut seperti mangkok adalah kau"aku memukul punggungnya pelan karena ejekan dikalimat terakhirnya itu.

"kenapa kau bodoh sekali, malam2 datang kesekolah demi auditorium jelek itu?"

"aku lupa menutup jendelanya, dan takut ruangan itu akan banjir"

"pabbo"hanya itu balasan yg kudapatkan.

….

Keesokan harinya aku dan chanyeol dipanggil keruang kepala sekolah karena kejadian semalam.

"maafkan aku karena membuat keributan semalam"aku membungkkukan kepalaku dihadapan kepala sekolah berkali kali

"aku maafkan, lagi pula gedung itu juga akan segera dihancurkan"ucapan kepala sekolah membuatku menegakkan badanku 180 derajat

"tunggu dulu pak, aku mendapatkan surat dari ketua osis untuk memberikanku kesempatan dan mempertimbangkanya kembali"

"mana mungkin ada surat seperti itu?"akhirnya suho mengeluarkan kata2 pedasnya, karena sedari tadi dia hanya berdiri dibelakang kepala sekolah.

"aku…."aku menoleh pada orang disampingku" aku yg menulis surat atas nama ketua osis" mataku seperti akan keluar dari dalam tempatnya mendengar penuturan park chanyeol. Apa maksudnya?

"karena ketua osis juga mempunyai wewenang disini, maka aku menganjurkan agar auditorium itu direnovasi saja dari pada dihancurkan. Mungkin jika ada festival sekolah, ruangan itu bisa dipakai"jangan…jangan…

"chanyeol…."chanyeol menoleh kearahku" apa kau ketua osis gangnam high school ini"aku bertanya sambil menunjuk nunjuk kearahnya

"jangan bocorkan ini kepada siapa2"dengan tatapan mematikan chanyeol mengucapkan ancamanya

…

"kenapa kau tidak mengatakanya dari awal chanyeol?"kami sekarang berada diruang auditorium untuk membersihkan ruangan ini lagi.

"mana bisa hal sepenting itu kukatakn pada namja ceroboh sepertimu"

"hyaaa….aku tidak ceroboh"aku berteriak kearahnya"tapi syukurlah, auditorium ini tak jadi dihancurkan. Tapi kenapa kau tiba2 berubah pikiran?"

"aku hanya ingin memastikan ucapan orang bodoh tentang legenda auditorium ini, benar terjadi atau tidak"

"apa yg kau maksud orang bodoh itu aku?"dan chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya, aku menggembungkan pipiku"tapi…serahkan saja padaku"aku mulai menulis sesuatu ditembok

"bagaimana kalau begini? Semoga chanyeol yg pemarah mendapatkan seseorang berhati lapang"aku mengusap ujung hudungku dengan telunjukku, menunjukkan sedikit kesombonganku."ini balasan untuk yg kemarin"

kurasakan seseorang memutar kepalaku dari arah belakang, dan…

cuuup

chanyeol mencium bibirku

"dengan ini aku nyatakan kalau legenda itu hanya bohong belaka"

"HAH…?apa yg kau lakuakan?itu tadi ciuman pertamaku"aku merengek dan memukul punggung chanyeol. Dia melirikku dan kulihat senyum menyeringai dari wajahnya.

Baekhyun POV end

epilog

Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata diluar sedang bulan purnama. Apakah memang legenda tersebut nyata atau hanya sekedar mitos? Masih memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk membuktikanya.

Tamat

Hahaha….sumpah ini ff bikinya secepat kilat ditengah deadline skripsi. Author sarap yah begini.

Wohoooo…terimakasih uda baca ff ku selama ini. Sujud bareng2 ma suho si sekertaris osis gangnam high school.


	2. Chapter 2

**At 4 pm** (squel the magic of legendary)

Pair:baekyeol

Genre:yaoi. Romance

Rating: rating 1 rating 2 rating 3(itu rangking)

Yg bikin depo leedong donghae

author jiplak komik punyaan **SHAKI SHIUMI " THE LATENCY PERIOD OF LOVE"** habis feel nya dapet bgt. Author ambil legenda2, karakter dan apa ajah yg bagus yg ada dikomik tersebut. Jadi jangan salah paham okeh…..salam damai.

Yg belum baca cerita sebelumnya nih…..jgn lupa RCL jg

notes/exo-fanfiction/titipan-member-yaoi-baekyeol- the-magic-of-legendary-auditorium-depo-leedong-don g/317563181694406

_Jika selama tujuh hari berturut2 kau bertemu dengan orang yang kau sukai dikoridor sekolah gangnam high school ketika pukul 4 sore, maka dialah jodohmu._

Baekhun POV

Aku belum sempat berciuman dg jodohku di auditorium sekolah ini, sebut saja misi pertama gagal. Yg ada ciuman pertamaku direbut oleh park chanyeol sang ketua osis yg jabatnya disembunyikan dari siswa lainya. Tapi sepandai pandainya tupai melompat pd akhirnya akan jatuh juga…hahaha biarkan saja jika pribahasaku tidak cocok, pada kenyataanya, rahasia ketua osis jangkung itu bocor juga ditanganku, itupun juga tanpa sengaja.

"MWOOOOO? Aku harus ikut kelas tambahan sepulang sekolah selama satu minggu?" sehuun dan kai menutup kedua telingnya, dan siswa2 disekitar kami menengok dengan sukses kebangkuku.

"apa kau tahu?suaramu itu bisa membuat bumi terbelah menjadi dua baekhyuniee. Jadi jangan berteriak dihadapan kami!" kai balik berteriak ditelingaku sebagai bentuk protesnya.

"apa kalian juga ikut kelas tambahan?"

"kami kan tidak sebodoh kau baekhyun, jadi cukup kau saja yg ikut mewakili kelas kita"sehuun menyindir dengan telak. Aku hanya mendengus kearahnya."tapi kuberikan ucapan selamat deh karena auditorium jelek sekolah kita tak jadi dihancurkan gr2 usaha bodohmu itu" sebenarnya sehuun mau memujiku atau menghina sih?

"percuma saja, misiku untuk melaksanakan legenda sekolah Ini telah gagal" kuhela nafas beratku"yg ada aku mendapatkan door price ciuman dari park chanyeol?"

"MWOOOOO?" sekarang aku yg menutup telinga karena teriakan kai dan sehuun

"bagaimana bisa? Apa kau tak takut dengannya?kuharap kau jangan dekat2 denganya?" sehuun meringkas semua pertanyaanya dalam satu kalimat panjang dan tanpa jeda. Hebaaat

"kenapa sih aku harus takut denganya? Dari kemarin kau juga begitu huunie. Sebenarnya apa yg telah dia perbuat?"

"apa kau tidak pernah mendengar kisah kelam park chanyeol?"kugelengkan kepalaku tanda tak mengerti"kau sih terlalu bodoh. Semua siswa juga tahu kenapa chanyeol ditakuti, mungkin Cuma kau satu2nya siswa disini yg tak tahu. Ciiih…kau terlalu sibuk dengan legenda konyolmu itu" hina saja terus sehuunie!

"cepat katakan, dasar tukang gossip"sehuun membulatkan matanya karena ejekanku, kai hanya tertawa senang melihat sehun diejek.

"kudengar dulu saat dia masih junior high school, dia pernah menghajar 100 siswa sendirian"

"hahahahaha…..bodoh!mana mungkin dia berani?kalau dia seorang brandalan mana mungkin dia menjadi ketua…"

PANGGILAN UNTUK SISWA BERNAMA PARK CHANYEOL, DIHARPKAN SEGERA DATANG KE RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH

"waaaah….pasti kerjaan sebagai..humpppthhh"seseorang membekap mulutku dari belakang. Dan menarik dengan kasar tubuh kecilku keluar kelas, dan memojokkanku ke tembok

"kau tidak mendengar omonganku?jgn pernah membocorkan hal tentangku pada siapapun"ternyata dia park chanyeol. Kuanggukkan kepalaku tanda mengerti.

"Cepat lepaskan tanganmu dr sahabatku" suara bodoh itu berasal dari sehuun, dia menarik lengan chanyeol agar terlepas dr tubuhku.

"ciiih" chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal pada dan pergi meninggalkan kami.

"huh…..paling2 dia dihukum karena menghajar siswa dari sekolah lain" sehuun berkata sinis sambil melihat punggung chanyeol yg tengah berjalan keruang kepala sekolah. Aku hanya menahan senyum mendengar penuturan bodoh oh sehuun.

….

"chanyeol….aku ada permintaan?" kudobrak pintu ruang osis dengan paksa

"shhhhhtt….."chanyeol membungkam mulutku" jgn keras2, kau mau membocorkan rahasiaku"

"ke-kenapa kau tak memakai baju?" baru kusadari kalau chanyeol toples. bodoh….kenapa kau gugp melihat chanyeol membuka baju bakehyunn.

"aku ada kerjaan sebagai ketua osis , jadi aku harus berpakaian rapi" eummm…ternyata repot juga yah jadi ketua osis" lalu apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"huaaaah…..aku mohon tiadakan kelas tambahan untuk siswa2 yg nilainya dibawah rata"

"memangnya kenapa? Bukanya itu bagus, agar otakmu bisa dipaksa untuk berfikir" huh….bisa2nya dia menghinaku"memangnya aku punya hak apa sehingga bisa meniadakan kegiatan sekolah seenaknya?"

"kau kan ketua osis. Ayooolah kumohon"

"apa ini ada hubunganya dengan auditorium itu lagi?"

"eh….? Bukan….tapi ada satu legenda yang…"

"cukup…aku tak mau mendengar salah satu dari legenda bodohmu itu" sela chanyeol. Kini dia mendekat kearahku." Sudah kubilang kan kalau legenda itu tak nyata" chanyeol meraih daguku. Jangan berdebar2 baekhyun…jangan"kita kan sudah berciuman kemarin, dan apa aku jodohmu? Bukan kan?"tiba2 terlintas diotakku adegan ciuman curian itu. Malu sekali….

"i-itu…hanya ciuman curian…"

"ciuman ya ciuman…..tp kenapa mukamu merah?" muka sialan, kau terlalu jujur.

"jelas beda….ciuman curian dengan ciuman orang yg disukai" terus saja kuprotes ucapan chanyeol, tak terima dengan alasanya begitu saja.

"memangnya tidak ada cara lain?" chanyeol meghela nafas berat sambil mengusap mukanya

"tak ada cara lain, kau harus meniadakan kelas tambahan ini"

"bukan masalah kelas tambahan, tapi jodohmu itu" chanyeol terlihat bersabar menghadapiku"kau harus membuka mata lebar2 agar sadar"

…

"huaaaaaa…kenapa kau yg jadi guru kelas tambahanku" aku berteriak kencang ketika melihat chanyeol duduk di depan kelas. Ternyata yg ikut kelas tambahan Cuma aku saja, apa disekolah ini hanya tinggal satu namja bodohnya?yaitu aku.

Chanyeol tak menghiraukanku dan memulai kelas tambahan ini. Sebenarnya apa yg dia jelaska? otakku berputak karena tak mengerti sama sekali. Chanyeol kini tengah menghadap kearahku, berjalan pelan dan….

"cepat selsaikan ini…! Aku tahu, kau sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yg kujelaskan barusan" wuaaah…apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?

Satu jam telah berlalu. Chanyeol dari tadi hanya menggeram menahan kesal. Aku tahu apa yg membuatnya kesal. Tapi aku harus berbuata apa? Soal sialan ini tak berubah menjadi mudah meskipun sudah satu jam kukerjakan.

"pabbo…pabbo…pabbo…"teriaknya berulang ulang"bagaimana bisa kau salah semua hah?"kini chanyeol berdiri sihadapanku sambil menggoyang2kan kertas jawaban yg telah kukerjakan tadi."dasar strawberry kerdil"

Chanyeol iblis…chanyeol ibilis…bagaimana bisa dia menyuruhku mengerjakan soal sebanyak 50 dalam waktu satu jam. Apa dia tak tahu, kalau kemampuan otakku dibawah rata2. Huh! Jujur sekali aku.

"bawa ini pulang, dan besok harus selesai" aku ingin menangis melihat soal2 yg diberikan park chanyeol sebagai bekal pulang.

….

Sesampainya dirumah, aku langsung mengerjakan soal iblis yg diberikan chanyeol. Eomma terlihat khawatir, karena aku berubah menjadi rajin.

"hiks…hiks" suara isak tangisku. bagaimana bisa aku mengerjakan semuanya jika besok harus dikumpulkan?chanyeol pabbo…ketua osis pabbo. Handphone ku tiba2 berdering. Heeem…tak ada namanya

"yobseooo,,,hiks?"

"apa kau sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas yg kuberikan tadi siang"

"huuua…chanyeol" aku mengenal suara besar itu"bantu aku…otakku sudah mendidih"

"baiklah…tunggu aku" setelah mengucapkanya chanyeol segera mematikan sambungan telepon kami. Maksudnya apa? Apa y harus ditunggu?

Handphone ku berbunyi lagi "cepat buka pintu rumah mu!" karena penasaran akhirnya aku turun dan membuka pintu.

"apa yg kau lakukan disini?"

"ada org bodoh yg sedang membutuhkan bantuanku karena tak bisa menyelsaikan pekerjaan rumahnya, jadi aku berbaik hati akan menolongnya"

Greeeep

Karena terlalu senang kupeluk tubuh besarnya itu"gommawo"

Kuajak chanyeol kekamarku dengan perlahan, takut jika orang rumah kaget melihat orang asing yg datang malam2 begini. Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya didekat ranjang, mulai mengecek kertas soal yg sudah kukerjakan.

"kau benar satu" wajahnya Nampak serius saat mengecek pekerjaanku" kamu pasti bisa jika mau berusaha" waah…senangnya, aku jadi bersemangat mengerjakan soala selanjutnya. Paling tidak kini chanyeol akan membantuku jika kesusahan.

Kugerakkan tanganku untuk mulai mengerjakan soal soal ini. Bermenit menit kemudian aku merasa bahwa ada yg memperhatikanku dari tadi. chanyeol sedang menatap kearahku sambil tersenyum lembut.

"ke-kenapa kau memandangiku terus" jangan pandang aku seperti itu chanyeol! Jantungku kan jadi berdebar2. Konsentrasiku buyar. Lebih baik sekarang mulai kusentuh soal terlaknat ini lagi.

"chanyeooool….aku sudah selesai" ternyata chanyeol sedang tertidur dengan kepala diatas meja. Hah?sudah jam 2 pagi? Tentu saja dia tidur, pasti sangat lelah menjadi ketua osis sekaligus guru kelas tambahan.

Kuselimuti tubuhnya agar tak kedinginan. Biarkan saja dia menginap disini semalam, aku kasihan jika harus membangunkanya.

Tok…tok…gawat…siapa malam2 begini mengetuk pintu kamarku?

Ceklekk…

"baekhyun apa yg kau lakukan dilantai" huh ternyata eomma

"aku terjatuh dari atas kasur…"sungguh alasan bodoh

"kau ada2 saja, cepat kembali tidur"eomma menutup pintu kamar. Aku terengah2 seperti habis berlari marathon sejauh 10 km, karena begitu takut jika ketahuan bahwa chanyeol ada dikamarku.

Eh….tanpa sengaja mataku menemukan wajah chanyeol yg sedang damai tertidur. Tadi sebenarnya aku ikut bersembunyi didalam selimut yg dipakai chanyeol, dan ketika eomma datang aku berpura2 terjatuh bersama dengan selimutku. Untung tidak ketahuan.

Chanyeol mengerjap2kan matanya.

CUUP

Kubulatkan mataku. Bohong…ini tidak nyata….kenapa chanyeol menciumku? Ciuman yg amat sangat lembut, digerakkanya bibir tipis chanyeol diatas bibirku, aku mulai terpejam, dan…..chanyeol sadar sepenuhnya dan mendorong tubuhku.

Duuuk

Kepala chanyeol teratuk almari yg ada dibelakangnya karena dia tiba2 berdiri menjauhiku. sepertinya dia kesakitan, karena dari tadi ia memegangi kepalanya

"ma-maafkan aku, aku tadi menggigau"jadi dia hanya menggigau? Kenapa kau kecewa baekhyun?"aku harus pulang, ini sudah hampir pagi" chanyeol berdiri dan segera membuka pintu. Karena masih syook, aku tak mengantarkanya keluar rumah.

….

"sebenarnya apa sih yg kau lakukan setiap sore dikoridor ini?" park chanyeol lagi2 mengagetkanku. Baru akan kujawab pertanyaanya tapi sudah terlanjur disela"aku mengerti…tak usah dijawab"kalau sudah tahu kenapa masih bertanya? Dasar" kira2 kau sudah bertemu dengan jodohmu?"

" bagaimana bisa aku bertemu denganya, kalau selama dua hari ini kau terus saja mengajakku bertengkar dikoridor. Jodohku pasti tak mau mendekatiku" kulipat tanganku didepan dada

"pabbo….dasar namja tak peka! Sampai kapanpun juga kau tak akan menemukanya jika terus memelihara kebodohanmu" setelah puas menghinaku chanyeol langsung berjalan pergi.

"yaa…park chanyeol"chanyeol menoleh karena panggilanku. Dengan seluruh kekuatan yg kupunya, kulemparkan salah satu sepatu yg kupakai.

Buugh…

Sepatuku mendarat sempurna dihidung mancungnya. Chanyeol hanya terdiam sambil memegangi hidungnya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, berniat mengambil sepatu yg kulempar tadi dan bergegas pergi. Paii…paii chanyeol.

….

Malam harinya aku benar2 dihantui rasa bersalah, karena sudah melempar sepatu ke wajahnya. Apa yg harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus meminta maaf? Tentu saja baekhyun.

BRAAAAK

Suara keras itu berasal dari pintu kamar yang didobarak oleh oh sehuun. Apa sih maunya anak ini? Malam2 membuat keributan dirumah orang. Sehuun langsung melemparkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang tak menghiraukan keberadaanku sama sekali. Kalau dia kesini Cuma mau numpang tidur, kenapa harus jauh2?

"jangan berjalan mondar mandir seperti setrika byun baekhyun" kuputar kedua bola mataku. Akhirnya dia menyadari keberadaanku

"sehuunaaah"kukeluarkan suara manja. Sehuun sekarang memasang tampang seperti orang ketakutan"apa yg harus kulakukan?"

"melakukan apa? Legenda bodoh itu lagi?" sehuun langsung menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal

"bukaaaan…ini tentang chanyeol yg kulempar sepatu tadi sore"

"MWOOO? Apa kau gila?"kini sehuun terduduk sukses karena tak percaya"sudah kubilang jangan dekat2 denganya!"

"kau selalu begitu sehuunie. Sebenarnya kau menyukainya ya?, sehingga aku tak boleh dekat2 denganya"sehuun sukses mengeluarkan kedua bola matanya. Hampir saja mata itu lepas dari tempatnya.

"kau memang bodoh baekhyunnie! Mana mungkin aku menyukai brandalan itu, aku hanya tak ingin kau menjadi sasaran pukulan mautnya" ternyata si sehuun menyayangiku. Segera kupeluk tubuh tingginya itu"cepat lepaskan aku baekhyun!"kupamerkan eyes smileku dan melepas pelukan kami.

Kami berdiskusi sampai tengah malam, tapi sehuun ternyata tidak membantu sama sekali. Bagaimana dia mau membantuku kalau yg diucapkanya hanya"jauhi dia…jauhi dia" benar2 tak ada jalan keluar. Sekarang sehuun pabbo itu sedang tertidur dengan gaya yg aneh diatas tubuhnya masih berada diatas ranjang sedangkan kepalanya jatuh kebawah. Air liurnya itu keluar kemana2, aku jadi malas tidur.

…

"ketua osis…ketua osis…cepat buka pintunya!"

"ketua osis tidak masuk hari ini, kudengar dia sedang sakit" ternyata sekertaris osis yg sok itu tengah berdiri dibelakangku sambil melipat kedua tanganya didepan dada"kudengar kemarin ada yg melempar sepatu bau ke ketua, sehingga dia sekarang sakit, mungkin tak tahan dengan baunya" kulemparkan dead glare kearahnya, dan beranjak pergi.

Sekarang aku berada di depan sebuah rumah yang amat sangat …..ini rumah atau istana?. Hanya Berbekal sebuah kertas dengan catatan alamat sebuah rumah, aku nekat membolos sekolah, atau lebih tepatnya meninggalkan sekolah ditengah2 jam pelajaran. Sehuun hampir menangis memohon agar aku tak membolos dan mendatangi alamat rumah yg kupegang saat ini. Kenapa dirumah ini tak ada yg membukkan pintu? Padahal sudah kupencet dengan brutal bel yg ada di depan pagar ini.

"tidak ada orang dirumah jadi jangan memencet bel seperti orang kerasukan"hah?dasar penghuni rumah gila. katanya tidak ada orang, tapi ada yg berteriak.

"woi…pemilik rumah yg katanya tidak ada orangnya ini, cepat katakan kepada park chanyeol, bahwa ada namja paling tampan se-korea selatan sedang menunggunya diluar pagar" sebenarnya aku tak yakin, apa teriakanku sampai ke dalam rumah atau tidak.

"jika yg mencarinya adalah seorang namja bodoh bernama byun baekhyun maka park chanyeol sudah meninggal tadi pagi, jadi cepatlah pulang"

"ketua osis…..ketua osis….cepat buka pin…"

BRAAAAK

Cara ini akhirnya berhasil..fufufu. namja tinggi dengan rambut coklatnya sedang berdiri dihadapanku. Dan apa2an plester dihidungnya itu?dikira dia lucu?. Chanyeol langsung menarik tanganku dan menutup pintu pagar rumahnya. Didudukanya tubuh kecilku ini diatas sofa yg benar2 empuk. Oh…kau kampungan sekali byun baekhyun.

"apa maumu?"Tanya chanyeol to the point. Aku hanya mendekati chanyeol dan menyentuh hidung mancung yg diplesternya.

"pasti sakit"aku hanya menunduk sebagai bentuk penyesalan

"kalau kau diam begini seperti bukan byun baekhyun saja"kepalaku terangkat karena ada seseorang yg tengah memegang kedua pipiku. Park chanyeol tersenyum lembut, sepertinya dia juga bukan park chanyeol yg biasanya."kau kesini hanya untuk mengatakan itu?"

"tentu saja bukan, a-aku…aku hanya mau meminta maaf karena sudah melemparmu dengan sepatu kemarin" aku mengucapkanya dengan satu tarikan nafas kemudian berlari dan bersembunyi dibelakang sofa.

"hahahaha…..kau tak perlu bersembunyi strawberry kerdil"chanyeol mendekat, lalu menarik lenganku agar kembali duduk disofa."kemarin memang salahmu sih, tapi pada kenyataanya badanku sudah tidak enak, lalu kau lempar sepatumu tepat dihidungku, yah….jadinya aku tak masuk hari ini"aku semakin merasa bersalah"jangan ketakutan seperti itu, aku tak akan meminta pertanggung jawaban yg aneh2 kok. Cukup temani saja aku seharian ini"

"benarkah Cuma itu saja? Kau tak meminta rumah, atau mobil…atau….?"

"cukup"sela chanyeol"memangnya kau bisa memberikanku semua itu jika memang itu keinginanku"

"tidak sih, tapi…."

"sudahlah, ayo kita kekamarku. Aku ingin menghukumu karena membolos sekolah"chanyeol menarik paksa, dan menyeretku agar mengikutinya.

Sudah dua jam aku duduk disini, memegang sebuah pensil dan menatap sebuah kertas. Coba kalau aku tadi tidak kesini, mungkin saja soal2 ini akan tetap putih bersih tanpa coretan.

"kenapa dr tadi kau tak selesai2 sih?"

"aku tak akan bisa menyelsaikan ini. Lebih baik aku menebusnya dengan membelikanmu sebuah mobil, walaupun harus mencicil seumur hidup, dari pada kau hukum aku dengan soal2 sialan ini" tiba2 handphone chanyeol bordering.

"yeobseo?baiklah….aku akan segera kesana" telepon ditutup dan chanyeol melirik ke arahku"aku harus kesekolah sekarang"

"tunggu…aku ikut!"chanyeol menghentikan langkah kakinya

"kau mau apa kembali kesana?"tanyanya penasaran"jangan bilang kalau legenda itu lagi"aku hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum lebar kearahnya"oh…baiklah, lakukan apapun sesukamu".

….

Aku berjongkok dikoridor sekolah ini sudah hampir 2 jam. Tapi tak ada orang yg secara terus menerus bertemu denganku dari kemarin. Orang itu? Jelas bukan, aku br melihatnya sekarang? Orang itu? Apa benar dia murid disini?mukanya kelihatan tua? Apa orang itu?heh?itu kepala sekolahku. Masak aku berjodoh denganya, tak mungkin, kepala sekolah saja sudah punya cucu dua.

Kusenderkan kepalaku karena mulai terasa berat, sekolah mulai sepi karena sekarang sudah pukul 3 sore, dan kelas sudah selesai dari pukul 1 siang tadi. mungkin siswa lain menganggapku aneh, bagaimana tidak? Sudah 3 hari aku menunggu layaknya orang bodoh tapi tak kunjung bertemu dengan jodohku. Aku lelah dan mengantuk.

"strawberry kerdil cepat bangun" sepertinya bumi mulai bergerak"hei…hei"

"eunghhh"aku mulai menggerakkan tubuhku."sekarang sudah jam berapa?"setengah sadar aku mulai bertanya pada orang yg ada dihadapanku.

"jam 4 sore, jadi apa kau sudah bertemu denganya?"hinaan itu pasti keluar dari mulut park chanyeol. Kubuka mataku, dan betapa terkejutnya ketika wajahnya kini berada tepat dihadapanku.

"a-aku…aku belum…aku ketiduran jadi tak melihat siapapun" chanyeol menggerak2kan kepalanya ke kiri dan kekanan seolah2 mencari sesuatu

"kau mencari apa? Aku mau pulang saja, sepertinya dia tidak datang hari ini" kutegakkan tubuhku pelan karena masih lemas, dan berjalan meninggalkan chanyeol yg dr tadi hanya tersenyum senyum sendiri melihatku.

Sebuah tangan menarik tubuhku, kini aku berhadapan dengan park chanyeol. Deeg…deeg…deeg…kenapa jantungku berdebar2. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menarik salah satu tanganku."kuantar kau pulang" karena tak sanggup mencerna kejadian yg terlalu tiba2 ini, akhirnya hanya kuikuti kemanapun chanyeol pergi.

Ternyata chanyeol membawaku ke sungai Han. Apa dia mau menceburkanku kesungai?, lagi2 dia hanya tersenyum sambil memandang jauh kedepan. Sepertinya dia benar2 sakit gr2 kena lempar sepatuku kemarin. Dia berdiri dan meninggalkanku sendirian dikursi yang ada disekitar sungai han. Mau pergi kemana dia?.

Disini dingin, kuusap kedua lenganku agar lebih terasa hangat.

PLLUK

Seseorang meletakkan sebuah jaket kepundakku, dan chanyeol tengah tersenyum sambil menawariku sebuah gelas berisi capuchino. Dia masih menatapku, tidak biasanya. Kualihkan pandanganku kesungai han karena tak kuat dipandangi lama2 oleh namja jangkung ini.

"chanyeol…apa benar kau pernah menghajar 100 orang sekaligus?" kubuka pembicaraan karena tak nyaman dengan suasana yg terlalu hening.

"kalau aku jawab iya, apa kau akan takut jika nantinya melihatku?" kugelengkan kepalaku. Apanya yg harus ditakuti dr namja ini? Bukanya menyenangkan mempunyai teman yg kuat, dia kan bisa melindung kita. Tidak seperti sehuun yg lembek seperti yeoja, tapi kai masih lumayan, dia lebih terlihat tangguh dr pd sehuun, meskipun aku tak pernah akur denganya, lebih seringnya kai yg selalu menindasku."aku memang pernah melawan seratus orang sekaligus"tatapan chanyeol berubah sendu

"apa kau menang?"

"pabbo…"chanyeol memukul pelan kepalaku"kalau aku kalah, maka kau hanya akan menemukan nisan bernama park chanyeol, bukan ketua osis yg bernama park chanyeol"

"kau orang yg menakutkan"kutepuk2 pelan punggungnya

"tadi kau bilang tidak akan takut?"sekarang chanyeol mulai protes

"itu pujian tahuuuu"chanyeol menutup kedua telinganya…"masak begitu saja kau tak mengerti?bagaimana bisa kau menjadi ketua .."

"hahahahah….pabbo….hahaha…pabbo" mendengar ucapanya aku langsung menggembungkan pipiku."ayo pulang, sepertinya tubuh kurusmu tak mampu menahan hawa dingin ini"lagi2 chanyeol menarikku agar berdiri tegap. Dan kami berjalan pulang dalam diam.

…..

Ini sudah hari ketujuh dr jadwal yg sudah kulakukan untuk memenuhi legenda itu. Huuuft…sepertinya aku harus gagal melaksanakan legnda yg kedua. Untung saja masih ada legenda2 lainya, jadi mungkin aku akan beruntung di legenda berikutnya.

Saat ini aku sedang mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Aku berdiri di tepi kolam melihat teman2ku yg mempunyai semangat tinggi untuk berenang. Disini ada kelas lain juga yg sedang melaksanakan pelajaran yg sama, tapi tenang saja, kolam sekolah kami ada empat jadi tak akan ada yg berebut untuk memakai kolam.

Tapi tiba2 saja beberapa yeoja mendatangiku. Sepertinya mereka sunbaeku deh, mana mungkin temanku mukanya tua begini.

"hei….kau yg bernama byun baekhyun"aku memandang aneh kearah mereka"ada hubungan apa kau dengan chanyeol?"memangnya ada hubungan apa?hubungan saudara?tak mungkin. Hubungan teman?apa setiap hari bertengkar denganya bisa disebut teman?

"aku temanya"baikalah…ku akui dia temanku

"kau jangan dekat2 dengan chanyeolku!"apa aku tak salah dengar? Chanyeol-ku?

"hei ada apa ini"org yang sedari tadi kami bicarakan ternyata muncul, panjang sekali umurnya.

"chanyeol….namja ini siapamu?"salah satu dari tiga yeoja itu bergelayut manja sambil bertanya. Ciiih…menjijikkan"aku tak suka melihatnya dekat2 denganmu"

"aku tak mengenalnya"deeeg….mengapa dadaku sakit saat chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dia tak mengenalku"dia hanya seorang penganggu" setelah chanyeol mengatakanya, aku tak sanggup laki melihat muka itu. Aku berjalan mundur kebelakang sambil meremas pelan dadaku karena sakit.

BYUUURRR

Baekhyun POV end

Chanyeol POV

Kulihat baekhyun berjalan mundur kebelakang, dan….

BYUUUURR

Baekhyun tercebur kedalam kolam karena tak melihat belakangnya. Tanpa berpikir lagi, kulepaskan pegangan tangan yeoja menjijikkan ini dan masuk kedalam kolam untuk menolong baekhyun. Sepertinya baekhyun tak bisa menggerakkan badanya ketika jatuh mungkin karena terlalu syok. Maafkan aku baekhyun.

Teman yg selalu bersama baekhyun langsung menghampiri kami ketika kuangkat tubuh baekhyun ke tepi kolam. Temanya yg berwajah pucat langsung mendorongku agar tak menyentuh baekhyun.

"menjauhlah darinya!" sekarang aku hanya terdiam melihat tubuh kecil baekhyun di gendong oleh temanya yg berkulit gelap.

Chanyeol POV end

Author POV

Tubuh kecil itu kini mulai bergerak2 tidak nyaman. Perlahan dia buka mata sipitnya itu, mengedarkan pandangan kesegala arah. Dia hanya berfikir kalau sekarang dirinya pasti berada di UKS karena bisa dipastikan dengan bau obat2an yg menyengat hidung.

Byun baekhyun hanya menggerutu kecil karena taka da yg menemaninya disini, mengeluh bahwa sehuun dan kai pergi meninggalkanya. Baekhyun mengingat kejadian terahir yang membuatnya jatuh pingsan. Sakiit…itu yg dirasakanya sekarang. Mengapa chanyeol tak menganggapnya seorang teman?.

Kaki baekhyun melangkah pelan kearah kelasnya untuk mengambil tas sekolah yg masih tertinggal disana. Lemas dan letih, itu yg dirasakan oleh namja kecil itu. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya karena melihat seorang namja sedang duduk dikoridor sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Hiks…hiks"sura isak itu terdengar dari bibir tipisnya. Namja yg tadi memejamkan matanya kini mulai membuka mata dan sangat kaget ketika melihat baekhyun menangis sambil menatapnya.

"baekhyun…maafkan aku"chanyeol mendekati baekhyun dan mendekapnya erat

"pabbo…chanyeol pabbbo…."baekhyun mengucapkanya sambil terus memukul dada chanyeol, sedangkan orang yg dipukulnya hanya diam tak membalas."kenapa kau….hiks jahat padaku…hiks…?apa aku bukan temanmu…hiks?

"mianhee….mianhee…."chanyeol menyusupkan kepalanya dileher baekhyun"aku hanya tak ingin kau disakiti sunbae kita, mereka jahat baekhyuniee"

"hiks…hiks…kenapa kau tidak mengatakanya dr tadi..hiks…pabbo"

"berhentilah menangis…!"dan chanyeol mulai mencium pipi kiri baekhyun, naik keatas dan kini mencium dahi baekhyun. Chanyeol melepaskan ciumanya, tapi tak selang beberapa lama kemudian cia mendekatkan wajahnya pada baekhyun lagi.

Cuup

Chanyeol mencium bibir tipis baekhyun lagi, diatariknya pinggang ramping baekhyun, sedangkan baekhyun menangkup pipi chanyeol. Semakin dalam ciuman mereka sampai akhirnya baekhyun mendorong tubuh chanyeol dan terlepaslah kedua bibir insan itu.

"mengapa kau menungguku dikoridor ini? Bukanya masuk menemaniku di UKS?"chanyeol yg mendengar penuturan baekhyun hanya membulatkan kedua bola matanya"disana menakutkan, sehuun dan kai juga tak menemaniku"pipi baekhyun menggembung dengan sukses.

Cuup

Lagi-lagi chanyeol mengecup bibir itu sekilas, kemudian tersenyum.

"aku kan juga ingin bertemu dengan jodohku dikoridor ini"chanyeol tersenyum menggoda baekhyun"lalu apa kau sudah bertemu jodohmu?"baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan menghela nafas berat.

"aku tak bertemu dengan salah satu dr jodoh2ku itu, mungkin aku belum beruntung. Kau sih…setiap kali aku berdiri dikoridor menunggu mereka tiba2 kau muncul dan selalu mengajakku bertengkar. Bahkan selama tujuh hari penuh yg kutemui Cuma kau"

"hahahahaha….."chanyeol tertawa sumringah"benar2 namja yg polos atau bodoh kau ini?"

Perkataan baekhyun sebenarnya membuktikan kalau orang yg selalu ditemuinya selama 7 hari berturut2 adalah chanyeol. Tapi mungkin karena kebodohanya yg memang tak bisa dihilangkan, jadi baekhyun masih harus banyak latihan lagi agar mengerti apa itu cinta. Fighting baekhyunieee

FIN

Yg kemarin pada mintak squel jangan lupa koment ma like nya yah…..

Baekhyun: maksa orang g baik loh pooh….

Depo: tapi kan author butuh dukungan dan semangat lewat koment mereka

Baekhyun:oh…iya yah…kalau author g semangat, gue g bakal ketemu jodoh dong…

Chanyeol:dasar…author sama pemeran utamanya, sama2 pabbo…..(chanyeol geleng2 kepala)


	3. Chapter 3

Tree and destiny of love (squel the magic of legendary)

Pairing: baekyeol lagi

Genre: yaoi,romance

Rating: rating pohon(itu ranting... po depo)

Depo leedong donghae

Cerita sebelum2nya

notes/exo-fanfiction/titipan-member-yaoi-baekyeol- the-magic-of-legendary-auditorium-depo-leedong-don g/317563181694406

notes/exo-fanfiction/titpan-member-yaoi-baekyeol-a t-4-pm-squel-the-magic-of-legendary-depo-leedong-d o/319704341480290

_Jika kalian menanam kue berbentuk hati di bawah pohon yg ada di dekat auditorium, maka kau bisa hidup berdua dengan orang yang kau sukai._

Author POV

"hoek…hoek…."suara seseorang yg tengah memuntahkan segala sesuatu yg ada diperutnya.

"baekhyun….!sebenarnya apa yg kau lakukan pada oh sehuun?"seorang namja berkulit gelap yg biasa dipanggil kai tengah menghakimi baekhyun sambil tangan kananya memijit tengkuk leher sehuun yg sedari tadi tak berhenti muntah2.

"mianheee….ini memang salahku karena menjadikan sehuun kelinci percobaan dalam pembuatan kue pertamaku"namja yg dipanggil baekhyun tadi memasang tampang bersalah kearah sehuun dan kai.

"kalian berdua pabbo"teriak kai

"aku…hoek…hoek.."sehuun yg hendak menyahuti perkataan kai terpotong karena kembali muntah2

"kau oh sehuun…."kai mengucapkan nada kesal kearah sehuun"sudah tahu baekhyun itu tak bisa membuat kue, kenapa kau mau saja mencicipi makanan beracunya"

"aku…hoek….ditipu baekhyun" kulit sehuun yg sudah pucat malah semakin pucat karena karena badanya mulai lemas. Sebelum sehuun pingsan ditoilet, akhirnya kai menyeretnya ke UKS diikuti oleh baekhyun dibelakang yg menggumam gumam kecil sambil menunduk.

Flashback on

Penyebab awal sehuun sampai terdampar di UKS adalah karena kue beracun yg dibuat baekhyun. Sebenarnya sehuun tidak tahu menahu tentang kue gagal itu, tapi sehuun di tipu mentah2. Kejadianya berlangsung pukul 7 malam dikediaman sehuun. Baekhyun dengan wajah riang mengunjungi rumah sehuun sambil membawa sepiring kue kering yg bentuk dan rasanya perlu dicurigai. Tapi baekhyun mengatakan pada sehuun bahwa kue itu dibelinya dari toko kue terkenal yg ada dikota sebelah. Sehuun yg memang pecinta segala jenis makanan langsung saja melahap kue beracun buatan baekhyun tanpa curiga. Setelah kue itu habis barulah sehuun merasakan ada yg salah dengan perutnya, sehuun tak bisa berhenti memuntahkan isi perutnya sampai pagi ini.

Flashback off

Author POV end

Baekhyun POV

Dari pada aku terus2an merasa bersalah dengan keadaan sehuun yg hampir kehilangan nyawanya, lebih baik aku pergi meninggalkan mereka. Niat awalku pagi Ini ialah menanam kue beracun yg telah membuat sehuun muntah2. bukan karena mau menghilangkan barang bukti, tapi aku mau melaksanakan legenda yg ketiga, yaitu menanam kue berbentuk hati dibawah pohon yg ada didekat auditorium. Sebenarnya tidak masalah sih kalau kue itu tidak enak, soalanya kue itu memang harusnya ditanam. Tapi aku ingin seseorang mencoba kue buatanku, dan kehormatan itu jatuh ketangan sehuun, siapa tahu jika kue itu enak aku bisa membuka toko kue yg besar. Tapi nasib sial yg malah jatuh pada sehuun. Sehuunie…mianeeeeee

Aku berlari dengan kencang kearah auditorium, ingin cepat2 menanam kue ini sebelum bel berbunyi. Tapi di tengah jalan nasib sial yang menghampiriku.

BRUUK

"awww….apppo" pantatku terasa sakit

"pagi2 begini kau sudah membuat keributan dilorong"suara itu…aku sangat2 mengenalnya"kau masih mau bertemu dengan jodohmu disini?"hina chanyeol sekali lagi

"jangan ungkit2 masalah itu, misi keduaku telah gagal karena kau lagi"

"hei kue gosong apa itu"kini chanyeol mencoba mencuri curi lihat benda yg ada ditanganku

"ini adalah….."

"melihat dari ekspresi bodohmu itu, aku tahu jika apa yg kau bawa ada sangkut pautnya dengan legenda2 konyol sekolah ini"chanyeol menyelaku dan menebak dengan benar

"itu bukan legenda konyol"aku berteriak dan langsung meninggalkan chanyeol yg sedang menutup kedua telinganya.

DENG DONG DENG

Bodoh….itu suara bel masuk. Aku gagal menanamnya sekarang, ya sudahlah mungkin waktu istirahat saja. Aku berbalik arah menuju kelas, tapi di kelas aku tak menemukan kai dan sehuun. Ughhhhh…apa sehuun benar2 kesakitan ya?. Ketika songsaenim mengabsen mereka, aku memberitahunya bahwa sehuun sakit dan kai menemaninya di UKS.

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, aku langsung berlari kea rah UKS. Tapi disana hanya ada chanyeol yg sedang kebingungan mencari sesuatu. Chanyeol melihat ke pintu masuk sejenak dan kembali mencari sesuatu.

"mana sehuun dan kai?"aku bertanya pada chanyeol

"oh…anak yg berkulit gelap dan berkulit pucat itu?mereka tadi izin pulang. Temanmu yg satunya sungguh pucat seperti mayat"chanyeol menjawabnya sambil terus menggosok mata kananya, sedangkan tangan kananya digunakan untuk mencari obat, mungkin.

"lalu apa yg ka lakukan disini?"bodoh baekhyun, kenapa kau tak pergi saja?lebih baik kau tak memulai pertengkaran denganya.

"aku sedang mencari obat mata, suster yg biasanya jaga tak tahu pergi kemana"aku mengangguk anggukkan kepala tanda bahwa aku mengerti dan berjalan mendekati chanyeol

"sisni biar kulihat matamu"chanyeol juga berjalan mendekatiku dan sedikit menunduukkan tubuhnya agar aku bisa melihat matanya yg sakit"ini karena poni mu terlalu panjang chanyeol, biar kutiup!"aku meniup2 mata chanyeol berkali2, mencoba mengurangi sakit dimatanya. Setelah selesai chanyeol kini mengerjap2kan matanya dan melihat kearahku dengan lekat2. Deg…deg….deg….deg…kenapa jantungku terus berdetak, berhentilah jantung bodoh. Wajahku sekarang pasti sudah memerah. Tiba2 jari telunjuk chanyeol mendarat dikeningku dan mendorong keningku pelan hingga wajah kami berjauhan.

"pabbo"chanyeol mengucapkanya dan kembali mencari obat mata

"a-apa masih sakit?"kenapa tiba2 aku jadi gagap?"aku punya obat mata ditas"

"kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi?dasar strawberry kerdil"

"ikut aku kekelas" kutarik lengan chanyeol agar mengikutiku

Entah mengapa aku merasa banyak mata yang sedang melirik kearahku dan chanyeol. Mereka yang berada dilorong ini sepertinya berbisik2 terus. Apa ada yang salah denganku? sesampainya dikelas anak2 terlihat sangat heran.

"kenapa kalian?" tanyaku. Dan mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala"ini chanyeol obatnya" kuserahkan obat mata yg ada ditangaku, oh...oh...ternyata ini. Dari tadi mereka melihatku karena menggandeng tangan chanyeol. Setelah sadar segera kulepas pegangan tanganku.

"tolong teteskan kemataku, aku tak bisa fokus" ucap chanyeol sambil mengembalikan obat mata padaku. chanyeol duduk dibangkuku sedangkan aku berdiri. Kuteteskan tiga kali dan beres. Tapi...kenapa kelas mendadak hening? Kenapa mereka melihatku terus?.

"gommawo, aku harus pergi sekarang" setelah chanyeol pergi beberapa temanku menghampiribangkuku

"baekhyun-ah, kau dekat sekali yah dengan chanyeol?" mengapa mereka mempertanyakan hal seperti itu?

"tentu saja, memangnya kaian tak dekat denganya?dia kan teman sekelas kita" mereka menganga mendengar ucapanku, mereka ini kenapa sih?

"baekhyun-ah...kau itu jangan terlalu sibuk dengan legenda2 sekolah ini"sebenarnya arah pembicaraan mereka kemana?"kami semua kan memang tak dekat dengan chanyeol, baru kau yang bisa sedekat itu denganya" aku hanya mengangguk anggukkan kepala.

"eh...tunggu dulu, maksudmu sebelumnya chanyeol tak mempunyai teman?"mereka semua serempak menganggukkan kepala."waaah...kasihan sekali dia" aku harus bertanya langsung tentang masalah ini pada chanyeol" aku pergi dulu teman2"

"kemana?"

"menemui chanyeol" dan terasa sekali kelas kembali hening.

...

Sudah kucari chanyeol diruanganya, tapi ternyata dia taka da. Lebih baik aku keatap, mungkin hawa disana lebih menyejukkan dari pada dikelas. Eh...ternyata disana ada guru kesehatan yg selalu dikejar2 para yeoja, huang zi tao

"anyeong songsaenim" sapaku sopan sambil membungkukkan badan

"eh...anyeong"songsaenim juga membungkukkan badanya"bukankah kau kekasihnya park chanyeol"

Eh...pertanyaan macam apa itu" tentu saja bukan songsaenim" aku mendekati pagar dan menyandarkan dahiku disana.

"tapi kulihat chanyeol sepertinya berubah sejak dekat denganmu" songsaenim mendekatiku dan menepuk2 pelan kepalaku" apa benar kalian memang taka da hubungan apa2?"

"kami tak berpacaran...tapi aku pernah diciumnya, waktu itu...waktu itu juga" aku mulai mengingat kapan aku pernah dicium oleh chanyeol"huaaaa...songsaenim, aku namja yang tak bermoral"

"hahahaha...kau ini lucu sekali" songsaenim malah menertawakanku" memangnya sering yah chanyeol menyiummu?"

"sepertinya sering, aku lupaaaaaaaa" kutarik2 rambutku tanda frustasi

"mungkin sudah saatnya chanyeol merasakan jatuh cinta, kalau kau butuh bantuanku katakan saja" aku hanya mengangguk dan berpamitan pada songsaenim. Tunggu dulu, aku sepertinya melupakan sesuatu.

Baekhyun POV end

Author POV

Baekhyun menepuk dahinya sendiri terlalu kencang sehingga talapak tanganya membekas di dahi mulusnya itu. Dia baru sadar bahwa kue gosong yang di bawanya tadi pagi hingga menyebabkan satu korban gugur di medan perang, belum ditanamnya. Dengan langkah seribu baekhyun berlari kekelas dan mengambil kantong yg berisi kue kemudian berlari lagi ke arah pohon disamping auditorium.

Hosh..hosh...hosh...

Bunyi nafas baekhyun tak beraturan, si kecil itu memegang lutunya dan satu tanganya berada didada untuk menekan rasa lelahnya karena berlari2 sepanjang koridor. Cepat2 baekhyun menggali tanah membuat sebuah lubang untuk menanm kue gosongnya tersebut.

Teek...

Belum sempat kuenya ditanam, sebuah kaki tengah menutup lubang buatan baekhyun, tak sengaja kaki tersebut menginjak tangan kecilnya. Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati chanyeol tengah berdiri sambil menaruh kedua tanganya dipinggang

"dilarang membuat lubang disekolah ini" ucapnya tegas

"sedikit saja...kumohon" baekhyun menangkupkan kedua tanganya didepan, mencoba meluluhkan hati chanyeol

"tak a-" kalimat chanyeol terputus karena melihat darah mengalir dari telapak tangan baekhyun. Dengan cepat chanyeol menariknya untuk segera diperiksa"tanganmu kenapa berdarah?"

"mu-mungkin terkena pecahan kaca yang ada didalam tanah" ucap baekhyun santai" aku tak apa2 kok jadi jangan memasang wajah seperti itu ketua osis"

"kau tak apa2 tapi aku yg kenapa2, dasar pabbo" chanyeol menyeret baekhyun dengan paksa untuk mengikutinya ke ruang kesehatan.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya disebuah kursi yang tersedia, sedangkan chanyeol dengan panik mengobrak abrik seisi ruang kesehatan untuk mencari alcohol dan perban. Setelah menemukanya, chanyeol dengan teliti membalut luka yang ada ditangan baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri hanya terdiam sambil memfokuskan pandanganya kewajah chanyeol yang Nampak serius dengan luka ditanganya.

" selsai" ucapan chanyeol membuat baekhyun terperanjat seketika." Jangan sekali2 mencoba melukai dirimu sendiri, kenapa sih kau masih mengikuti legenda konyol tersebut?" teriak chanyeol

"a-aku ha-hanya..."

"apa kau mengikuti legenda tersebut hanya karena ingin mengejar tao songsaenim?"

"kenapa kau bawa2 tao songsaenim?...a-aku..." belum sempat baekhyun menyelsaikan kalimatnya pintu ruang kesehatan dibuka oleh seseorang. Sungguh pemilihan waktu yang tidak tepat, tao songsaenim dengan santainya masuk kedalam ruangan. Gerakanya berhenti ketika melihat tangan baekhyun yg terluka.

"kau kenapa?" songsaenim mendekati baekhyun untuk memeriksa lukanya" untung saja sudah diobati dengan benar" songsaenim terlihat mengusap2 perban ditangan baekhyun

"ini orang yg kau sukai? Kalau begitu selamat byun baekhyun" dan chanyeol meninggalkan baekhyun dalam kesalahpahaman. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sambil meremas dadanya pelan. Hatinya benar2 sakit ketika chanyeol membentaknya. Mengapa kau berkata sekasar itu padaku park chanyeol? Aku tak menyukai tao songsaenim...aku itu menyukai-. Tiba2 baekhyun tercekat karena pemikiranya sendiri.

Dengan langkah gontai baekhyun melangkah kembali kedalam kelasnya. Hatinya benar2 tak menentu, mengapa ada perasaan sakit saat chanyeol meninggalkanya? Chanyeol...chanyeol...ucap baekhyun berkali kali. Dia tak memperdulikan pandangan siswa lainya yg melihat baekhyun seperti mayat hidup, berjalan tak tentu arah sehingga tak jarang dirinya menabrak beberapa siswa, dan mulut kecilnya tak berhenti memanggil nama chanyeol. Otaknya tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain chanyeol, hatinya terus merasakan sakit saat mengingat ucapan kasar chanyeol.

Kelas berakhir begitu saja. Tak ada satupun perkataan songsaenim yang masuk ketelinga bekhyun. Pikiranya jauh melayang pada seorang namja bernama park chanyeol. Tiba2 baekhyun berdiri dan dengan tekad yang kuat akan ditemuinya chanyeol untuk menedengarkan penjelasan yang sesungguhnya. Lagi-lagi baekhyun berlari ke arah ruang osis.

"ketua osis...aku baekhyun tolong buka pintunya" dengan suara yang lantang baekhyun memanggil chanyeol sang ketua osis. Tapi tak ada seorangpun yg menyahuti perkataanya, bahkan si sekertaris yang menyebalkan itu juga tak terlihat.

30 puluh menit telah berlalu, tenaga baekhyun sudah habis untuk berteriak sekaligus menggedor pintu. Tak ada respon sama sekali dari dalam ruang sang ketua osis. Namja kecil itu terisak isak karena lelah dengan apa yg telah dilakukanya hari ini. Hati dan pikiranya benar2 tak mampu menampung hal lain selain chanyeol. Tanpa disadarinya baekhyun melangkahkan kaki pendeknya itu ke arah pohon yg tadi didatanginya.

Kepalanya terus tertunduk dan satu tanganya mengusap air matanya pelan. Langkahnya sama sekali tak diperhatikan hingga kakinya tersandung oleh sebuah batu. Dengan kondisi tubuh yg kecil serta pikiran yg tak fokus baekhyunpun terjatuh kedepan. Tapi sebuah lengan menagkapnya dengan cepat. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, dan...

"chanyeol?" ucap baekhyun setengah tak percaya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali baekhyun langsung memeluk chanyeol dengan erat, sampai chanyeol terjungkal kebelakang karena gerakan baekhyun yg kencang dan tiba2." Mianhee...mianhee...mianheee..."

Chanyeol mendekatkan kepalanya kearah baekhyun, dan memanggut pelan dagu lancip baekhyun.

CUUP

Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir baekhyun, dan baekhyun benar2 berhenti menangis karena mendapatkan serangan mendadak. Ketika chanyeol melepas kecupanya, baekhyun dengan cepat menarik kerah seragam chanyeol untuk mendekat kewajahnya lagi.

Cuuuup

Baekhyun melumat pelan bibir chanyeol, awalnya chanyeol tak membalas karena tindakan agresif baekhyun yg tiba2. Sedetik kemudian chanyeol membalas ciuman baekhyun, diangkatnya sedikit tubuh mungil tersebut sehingga kini baekhyun berada dipangkuan chanyeol. Dengan tak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar mereka terus saja berciuman sampai akhirnya bekhyun mendorong tubuh chanyeol.

Hoah..hosh..hosh

Seperyinya baekhyun kehabisan posokan oksigen, chanyeol yg melihatnya hanya tersenyum jail. Ditangkupnya pipi baekhyun untuk menghadap kearahnya. Mata mereka kembali bertemu, semburat merah terlihat jelas dipipi baekhyun.

"chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" baekhyun memecah keheningan diantara mereka

"aku ingin mengubur kue gosongmu itu sebagai permintaan maaf, tadi kita meninggalkanya begitu saja" chanyeol menudukkan kepalanya, sedankan kedua tanganya masih meemgang pipi baekhyun. Dengan cepat chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya lagi"mianhee...aku tadi membentakmu baeki-ah"

"kau itu cepat marah chanyeol-ah, kau tak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dahulu" kini giliran baekhyun yg menagkup pipi chanyeol" aku tak menyukai tao songsaenim, kami hanya sempat bertukar cerita sebelumnya. Kau juga, kenapa menuduhku sembarangan?"

"aku tak sengaja melihat kau bersama tao songsaenim diatap. Mianhee karena tak mendengarkanmu dulu"chanyeol menghela nafas pelan" lalu apa semua legenda yg kau lakukan membawa hasil" baekhyun terkiki mendengar pertanyaan chanyeol yg terakhir

"semuanya terkabul kok" ucap baekhyun seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu

"lalu siapa jodohmu? Apa kau sudah bertemu denganya?"baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil terus menyunggingkan senyum

"mungkin karena kebodohanku, jadi aku telat menyadarinya. Aku sudah berciuman diauditorium dengan seseorang, dan dia namja. Yg kedua, tanpa kusadari aku selalu bertemu dengan namja yg sama selam tujuh hari berturut turut. Kemudian yg ketiga, jika aku mengubur kue di bawah pohon ini, maka aku bisa bersama dengan orang yg kusukai. Dan sekarang semuanya telah terkabul" baekhyun tersenyum lebar sambil mengusap usap pipi chanyeol

"siapa orang2 yg kau maksud tadi hah?" nada suara chanyeol mulai terdengar kesal

"bukan orang-orang tapi hanya satu orang-" baekhyun menggantung kalimat terakhirnya" dia bernama park chanyeol" dan chanyeol langsung mencium kedua pipi baekhyun, naik ke dahi baekhyun lalu digigitnya pelan hidung lancip baekhyun. Cahnyeol tertawa senang

"gommawo baekhyun" chanyeol menarik kepala baekhyun agar bersandar di dadanya, posisi mereka masih sama, baekhyun yg berada dipangkuan chanyeol."SARANGHAE byun baekhyun"

"nado saranghae park chanyeol" pengakuan baekhyun teredam oleh dada chanyeol, tapi sudah cukup keras untuk sampai ditelinga park chanyeol.

...

Dilain tempat terlihat dua orang namja yang tengah berteriak dengan kencang.

"aku tak mau kaaaai...jangan paksa aku untuk makan...hoek..hoek" terdengar suara muntahan

"tapi kau sudah mengeluarkan semua yg ada didalam perutmu, saatnya kau makan" paksa kai sambil menyodor2kan sendok berisi bubur

"kaaaai...mungkin dalam waktu seminggu ini aku tak sanggup menelan apapun...hoek.." kai menkonfirmasi keadaanya disusul muntahan yg belum berhenti" kau tau? Rasa Kue baekhyun masih terus melekat dimulutku. Itu yg membuatku tak nafsu makan...hoek"

"lain kali sebelum makan diperiksa dulu, makanan itu buatan pabrik mana. Kalau yg punya pabrik baekhyun kau jangan sekali kali membeli, bahkan memakanya" sehuun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya yg berada di wastafel karena mendengar penuturan kai

"kau beruntung tak merasakan kue buatanya. Kurasa aku tak bisa melupakanya seumur hidupku"

Dan...tamaaaat

Kali ini g ada squel lagi yaaaah. Baekhyun yg pabbo uda ketemu ma jodohnya, tp author belum

(numpang curhat). Author pengen nulis ff baekyeol lagi, uda ada gambaran di otak. Tapi berhubung utang numpuk, makanya belum sempet ngetik. Ada yg mau ngetikin kagak? Author yg cerita terus ada yg nulis, author kayak jubir gt, terus ada yg kayak sayuti melik bagian ketik. Uda deh abaikan petuah2 author yg g jelas ini.


End file.
